


Deja Vu

by SunshineRomance



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Idols, Light Angst, M/M, Real Life, Somewhat, its like 2 years into the future (ish), jun is a precious child, turning back time, when is he not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 11:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18282020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineRomance/pseuds/SunshineRomance
Summary: Minghao gets into a car accident, Woozi gets sick and things go downhill for Seventeen. Junhui can save them, but at what cost?





	Deja Vu

Junhui felt the smallest tug on his wrist. He held his right wrist in his left hand, worried for his own health. It had been happening a lot today, especially around this street. And then Jun looked up to lock eyes with a boy, a boy who couldn’t be much younger than him, a boy who was staring back at him just as intensely. 

They slowly walked up to each other, as if mystified by the other’s presence.

“Do I know you…?”

“I… I think so?”

* * *

 

Junhui flew into the emergency room, pushing past worried nurses who called after him, telling him not to run in the hallway. Junhui couldn’t hear them. He was running, faster than he ever had, flying down halls looking for the room that had Minghao in it. 

In his hurry, he ran right past it, hearing a distinct “Junhui!” coming from behind him, a voice that was ever so familiar. He turned on his heel, nearly falling over from the sudden change in direction, but managed to get in the door to see Minghao, sprawled out on a hospital bed. 

Even through the bandages and tubes coming out of him, Minghao still managed to smile at Junhui, although it was clear he was in a moderate amount of pain as he did so.

“Did you run here? You should have been more careful.” Junhui walked up to the side of Minghao’s bed and slumped down in a chair, not sure whether to feel relief or worry. Minghao was clearly alive and still himself, but the state of his legs seemed… precarious. Junhui didn’t say anything, just placed his hand over Minghao’s as the other members rushed in.

Worried, loud voices filled the room. Jeonghan cried, asking Minghao if he was in pain. Minghao smiled and lied, told him everything would be okay. Seungcheol wiped Jeonghan’s tears away before facing Minghao with a soft and pained expression. Seokmin pulled Jeonghan into a hug and let him sit down. Hoshi crouched by Minghao’s side, sitting across from Jun, not saying anything but offering moral support as the performance team leader. Junhui could feel Minghao’s emotional state shift, overwhelmed with the member’s care and love. He could feel the other’s heart rate slowly increase through the grip they had on each other. 

After the initial worry began to die down, and Jeonghan stopped crying (at least momentarily), and Minghao began to speak, all the members quieting down. 

“Thanks for being worried about me.” Junhui marveled at Minghao’s ease of speaking even in such a dire situation. “The doctors will check up on me and then tell me how long it will be to recover.” Seungkwan said he hoped it would be soon. Minghao and Jun both nodded in unison, along with the sounds of agreement from several other members. “Please don’t worry about me and continue practicing as if I were still there.” He smiled, and Mingyu replied that it wouldn’t be the same without him. 

Having finished his short informational speech, Seungcheol advised the members to let Minghao rest, most of them agreeing and saying a quick ‘goodbye’ and ‘get well soon’ before letting him have some space. The last members left in the room were Junhui, Mingyu and Soonyoung, the latter of which watched Minghao with a tight expression, the sadness clear in his eyes. Although Minghao reassured him several times, Soonyoung’s worried expression did not leave his face. Mingyu awkwardly stood by the door, unwilling to go but still knew that he should. In the end, both he and Soonyoung left, after Minghao repeatedly told them that he would be fine. Junhui did not leave. Minghao didn’t tell him to. 

“Is it really okay?” Junhui slipped back into his native tongue, as if it held more truth, the key to disarming Minghao’s many fences and defences. They usually spoke to each other in Korean, but at this moment, both of them alone in this small sterile room, it seemed so false to say it like that. As if they were just saying nice things, like talking about the weather. As if they were just coworkers. 

“I, I’m sure it’s fine.” Junhui looked up at Minghao then, stared right into his eyes. It caught Minghao off guard, and he looked away quickly. “I’m sure…” Junhui watched as Minghao looked up, and made a face that Junhui had unfortunately come to know well over the years. It was the look Minghao made as he willed back his tears, tried to suck them back into his eyes, tried to reverse time, just for a moment. Junhui reached out to touch his cheek.

“Stop it. Stop holding it in. It’s just me in here, so you don’t have to worry.” Minghao looked down and then slowly lifted his eyes to meet Junhui’s, eyes watering, filling and then emptying, slow moving glassy tears rolling down his cheeks. “You’re, You’re not an idol, at least for now. Right now you’re just, you’re my closest friend.” Junhui could now feel his own eyes water a little. He stood up and leaned over the low railing of Minghao’s hospital bed, pulling him into a safe hug. 

“I’m scared. Junhui, I’m scared.” Junhui held him tighter, as if he was making a promise with his very existence. 

“They, they said…” Junhui rubbed slow circles on Minghao’s back. He could feel the sharp intakes of air, the worried vibration of his voice in his chest. 

“I don’t think… I’m going to get better. Jun, I think… I think this is the end for me, I mean my career-”

“Shut up.” Junhui could do nothing more than hold him, every muscle in his body tight. Junhui knew. Soonyoung knew too, as soon as they saw him, they knew it was something more, something that might take more than a little time to heal. Junhui was sure some of the other members suspected it too, but Minghao was always really good at hiding his pain and suffering. 

Junhui felt Minghao’s breathing become regular again and felt his muscles relax. When Junhui thought Minghao was mentally stable again, he pulled away to look at his tear stained face. Minghao let out a small, half-laugh that pulled at Junhui’s heartstrings. Minghao began to wipe away the tears from his face whispering things like  _ I’m so embarrassed _ and  _ How pathetic _ . Junhui pulled his hands away from his face and held them, forcing Minghao to look up at him in surprise. 

“Stop trying to do everything on your own, Minghao.” He dropped Minghao’s hands and instead moved to cup his face. “You used to rely on me so much… What happened?”

“I can’t always be relying on you. I was worried I’d be… I’d become a burden to you. And then you would get tired of me.” Junhui laughed softly and shook his head.

“I could never get tired of you.”

 

Junhui fell asleep next to Minghao, the nurses unsure of whether to wake him. It was protocol to get visitors to leave after visiting hours, but they just looked so precious together that none of them could bring themselves to wake and separate them. So Junhui woke up in the hospital, back aching in protest from having slept in a chair all night. He found Minghao still asleep, and decided to stay with him until another member came to take his place. He didn’t have the heart to leave Minghao on his own.

 

* * *

Less than even a week later, Jihoon fell terribly ill. Cough, headache, fever, Jihoon had caught the common cold, but for some reason, it seemed to wrack his body terribly, much stronger than a normal cold would affect someone. And then, just like that, there were two members in the hospital.

From that point on, the members of Seventeen seemed to get more and more worried. It seemed like Jihoon would be out of commission for a while, and Minghao wasn’t getting any better. The members grew more and more anxious, trying to continue their schedules without the members, but their next album would have to wait for a while. As Seventeen struggled to keep going, keeping up appearances, promising fans that they would return soon, praying that all the people who were telling them to take their time meant it, that they would still have a place to return to after it was over, Pledis had debuted a new boy group, and had also revived Pristin, to great success. While they were glad that Pristin was able to return, and that the new boy group was doing well, they were painfully aware that with every uneventful day that passed, the world was slowly forgetting them, less and less people were saying “what happened to Seventeen, I wonder?” and the days grew so slow that eventually, they didn’t have any more schedules for the imminent future. They couldn’t produce new music without Jihoon, and to comeback missing Minghao would not only be demotivating for him, but also bad for the fans. The members stopped meeting up as a group, and while they all visited Jihoon and Minghao, they rarely went out together or said much of anything to each other anymore. 

On a day much like all the others, Junhui once again drifted off next to Minghao, slipping into a deep sleep, deeper than he usually did. He fell into a vivid dream, so vivid in fact, that Junhui was sure this was some sort of alternate reality he had accidentally been transported into. 

In a sea of stars, Junhui floated, a fluttering fabric attached to his right wrist that flowed downwards into the dark abyss of nothingness. It made Junhui feel safe. Junhui never told Minghao that the idea for the fabric attaching them in My I came from his dream, a recurring dream in wish he would hear far off voices. When he woke up from these dreams, he would wake up with a clear mind and a calm energy to last him a week. This time though, the voice came from a figure in front of him. Long, pure white hair, and a fluttering black robe. The being reached out to Junhui, a strange smile on their face.

“You are here because you wished for something.”

Junhui thought about it for a moment. He had, of course hoped that Minghao would get better. Although he didn’t speak, the being seemed to be able to hear his thoughts without any trouble. 

“There is a price, of course.” The being placed its hand on Junhui’s cheek. It felt ice cold.

“I can turn back time, but in exchange, I’ll take your memories. You can go back to before you became an idol and met your members, and the one you love will be saved. But you won’t remember anything about them.”

Junhui felt tears begin to form. While he was sure it wasn’t entirely his dream, his mind could still play out memories, playing movies of the last 5 year of Junhui’s life. The being was quiet, allowing Junhui to make a decision. 

“Xiao Hao!” Junhui pulled the hat off his head, looking into the face that seemed less and less familiar. “Why’d you cut your hair? You look so different now!” He put the hat back on his head at an angle, laughing as he did so. His friend didn’t answer him, but bowed politely and introduced himself.

“I-I’m Xu Minghao.” Junhui’s body went cold then flushed bright red.

“I’m, I’m sorry, I thought you were someone else-” Junhui quickly turned and escaped the highly embarrassing situation.

Junhui remembered it so well, the very first moment he met Minghao, unable to speak to anyone but Junhui, and now  _ that _ wasn’t possible either, as Junhui had made such a big mess of himself that he couldn’t even look him in the eye for a week straight. Junhui felt a soft wetness around his eyes and smiled sadly to himself. Was he really okay with deleting that moment forever? To save Minghao, how far could he go?

 

“Jun is the kind of person that if I’m in Korea without him, it’s just not gonna work.” Junhui paused and rewinded that moment for the 5th time that night. He was sitting on his bed, blankets over head so that the brightness from his phone wouldn’t wake the other members. He was wearing a stupid and bright smile.  _ Did he really say that? Did Minghao really say that about  _ me _? _ Junhui got up extra early the next morning and brought Minghao a banana milk when he next saw him in the practice room. 

From that moment on, Junhui decided that he would devote himself to causing that bright smile to light up Minghao’s face, even if just a flicker. Junhui would stay by his side, through thick and thin.

 

“Hey, Junhui, can you help me?” Minghao was sitting at the dining table, papers littered around him. “I’m trying to write a song, but it’s not coming out the way I want it to.”

“Oh?” Junhui came closer, leaning over Minghao’s shoulder to look at his work. He felt a  little swell of pride in his heart. Strings of letters and characters in 3 different languages littered his page, haphazardly written and then crossed out, new lines written on top or in the margins. “What’s it about?”

“It’s about soulmates and the present and future.” Minghao pressed his face into the table. “Why don’t we make a dance for it together?”

“Just you and I? I think… that’d be really cool.” Junhui smiled and sat across from him. While they didn’t make much progress that day, the final product was something they both loved, a product of both their ideas and imaginations. 

Junhui held on to the fluttering fabric at his wrist. He mimicked a few of the dance moves, but without the opposing tension on the other side, it wasn’t quite the same. He let it drop, remembering the many days and nights they spent practicing together and finally the making of the music video. All the hard work was always worth it when he could see Minghao’s smile in the end. 

 

“I’m out,” Minghao was left standing there, alone in his stunning outfit, the one Junhui hadn’t been able to keep his eyes off all day, the one with the long sheer overcoat that made Minghao’s skin glow. He looked stunned, afraid, he looked like the Minghao he had consoled many times before in the dorm, concealed by the darkness of the night. 

This time it was different. This time his pain was blatantly on display in front of everyone, and Junhui watched as Minghao’s well constructed strong idol exterior began to fissure and crack, the water gathering in Minghao’s eyes as he quietly willed it away. Everyone else on stage,  _ everyone with a heart, _ looked worried, but didn’t dare approach him, unsure of what to do. Junhui could feel his heart break and his anger flair. It wasn’t the time for anger though, Junhui knew, so instead he pulled Minghao into a hug. He didn’t say anything. Or rather, he said many things, but though the language of heartbeats and breaths and hugs, and Minghao seemed to get the message. 

Junhui smiled, his tears now fully formed and floating in space, like the birth of tiny little stars. It didn’t matter that the world was watching. It didn’t matter that he knew he was going to get screenshotted and spread like wildfire, Junhui didn’t care. What mattered to him was Minghao’s smile, and someone had taken it away from him. 

As soon as they got back to the hotel, the day before their flight back, Junhui sat on the hotel bed. That night, he let Minghao talk freely, not as an idol but as a friend. As the years went by, Minghao began to rely less and less on Junhui. He drank wine, painted and went for walks while Junhui slept or ate random things he would find in the fridge. It wasn’t bad, but Junhui found himself missing Minghao, even when he was just in the room next door. 

 

Junhui’s heart ached. He knew what he had to do. It would be selfish to keep Minghao in a pained state that he wouldn’t recover from, just to keep their memories together. He looked to the being, who had been watching Junhui with neutral eyes. How many people had this entity saved? How many memories had it stolen? He looked to it with sad, tearful eyes. It nodded. 

 

* * *

 

“Wen Junhui! Over here!” Junhui shyly smiled at few cameras before quickly following behind a bodyguard, surrounded by police officers that were surrounded by fans and reporters. Somehow, his flight schedule had gotten leaked and now he was covered in reporters and fans. Today, it was even more than usual since the final episode of his latest drama had come out, with resounding success. He had come to Korea for a vacation, at least, that’s what he had told everyone, but it felt more like a need. Like there was something that had to be done there, some sort of reason for coming here. 

 

Junhui found himself staring up at the Pledis offices. What he was doing here, he wasn’t sure, but he couldn’t seem to take his eyes off of it. Someone came out of the office then, and locked eyes with Junhui. There was something familiar in the soft eyes, something about the fashion sense that felt like deja vu. To Junhui’s surprise, the person walked over to him, seemingly just as confused as he was. 

“Have we met? I feel like I’ve seen you somewhere before. No, more like I’ve always known you, but that can’t be possible right?”  _ This voice, _ Junhui knew this voice, it was a voice that made him smile and feel warm, like he was someone really close to him. Junhui had never felt this way about anyone he had ever met, but it seemed like this person felt the same way too. Was this a trick of fate?

Junhui stumbled over his accented Korean, trying to formulate an answer. “I think I know you too. Um, my name is Wen Junhui, I’m a Chinese Actor.”

“Even your voice is really familiar! I’m Kwon Soonyoung. I’m a dancer.” Soonyoung looked him up and down, as if he was trying to identify why he knew Jun. Jun was suddenly aware that he had been doing the same thing to him, and felt a little embarrassed. “Maybe I saw you on TV? But I feel like I really know you...”

Certain details floated up to Junhui’s mind about him.  _ He’s a good dancer.  _ Although there was no proof of this, he was sure it was true.  _ He likes to dye his hair different colors often.  _ Junhui thought this, even though Soonyoung’s hair was a natural black shade.

“Do you want to get coffee? I want to know more about you.” Junhui followed him, his mind telling him that this man was a complete stranger and that Junhui definitely shouldn’t just follow him in an unknown country, but his heart trusted Soonyoung with his life and all his secrets. 

 

They spent hours guessing things about each other, things that were almost always right, like how Junhui really liked spicy foods and that Soonyoung liked to make his own choreographies and sing too. They could even guess each other’s birthdays, which Junhui knew was definitely not something that two perfect strangers should be able to do. They exchanged phone numbers, and in the span of a single day, they had already become fast friends. 

“Actually I’ve only ever felt this way once before. He’s my best friend now. Oh, maybe you know him? He’s a pretty popular singer. He goes by Woozi.”

Junhui felt the same feeling stir up in his chest, but this time it was different memories that bubbled to the surface. Nothing distinct, just certain little facts, like how Junhui knew he was short even without having seen a picture of him, and he knew that he was very talented at singing without having heard any of his songs. 

 

And that’s how Junhui met Soonyoung and Jihoon for the first time again. During his trip he also met Jeonghan, a singer in a group called Pinwheel, where Junhui also met Seungkwan, Seokmin and Joshua. Joshua then introduced Junhui and the others to Vernon, who he had met in America and would be visiting Korea soon. 

Junhui met Mingyu at the supermarket, Mingyu’s soft eyes widening and then pointing at Junhui accusatorily, to which Junhui then asked “Do I know you…?” for the millionth time, as it were a cliché in one of his dramas. Mingyu introduced Junhui to Wonwoo, Chan and Seungcheol, friends who were sharing a room together. Junhui then introduced them to the rest of the gang, and the “lost memories” group chat kept getting larger and larger.

They frequently went out together, and while they all felt happy and like they belonged, something didn’t feel quite right, especially to Junhui. It felt almost… as if something was missing. Or maybe  _ someone  _ was missing. 

Junhui didn’t get to investigate it for long. Vernon had already gone back to the states, promising to keep in touch and to visit again soon and Junhui’s time was almost up in Korea. He was already offered a leading role in a promising movie which Junhui’s manager would never let him pass up on. He promised the others he would return soon after the filming ended, and they wished him well.

 

* * *

 

Junhui’s flight ended uneventfully, he felt exhausted as he passed by immigration and customs, just hoping to be able to get back home and sleep. He sent a quick selfie to the rest of his new found friends as proof that he was still alive and had, in fact, landed in one piece. Since it was quite late when Junhui landed, only Vernon answered, telling him that he looked tired and should go get some rest. 

 

He slept soundly that night, the familiar air enveloping him as he drifted off to sleep. In his dreams he was eating happily with his friends as he had just a few days ago, except Junhui could see 12 people sitting alongside him. He had felt this feeling before, like someone was missing even still from their large group of friends that had met under unusual circumstances. 

 

The next morning, brighter and a little earlier than usual, Junhui went out to buy a gift for his mother which he planned to visit soon. Junhui decided to walk that day, taking in the day a little more carefully and happily. The air in the city center was certainly not “fresh”, but Junhui still felt like he should walk around for a bit. 

He walked along a street with several little shops facing the sidewalk, looking for something that caught his eye.

Junhui felt the smallest tug on his wrist. He held his right wrist in his left hand, worried for his own health. It had been happening a lot today, especially around this street. And then Jun looked up to lock eyes with a boy, a boy who couldn’t be much younger than him, a boy who was staring back at him just as intensely. 

They slowly walked up to each other, as if mystified by the other’s presence.

“Do I know you…?”

“I… I think so?”

**Author's Note:**

> The end~
> 
> I like to think that S.Coups named the group chat seventeen bc 13 members, 3 countries, 1 group but maybe he just mixed up his english numbers c:  
> I hope you enjoyed my weird half angst fic ^^


End file.
